


Asti a vala femundis.

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Universe, Disabled Inquisitor, M/M, Post-Canon, Sad men in their thirties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles inspired by the relationship of my Lavellan Inquisitor, Vaesar, and Dorian Pavus.<br/>PSA: I will add more characters and tags as I post more chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asti a vala femundis.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Post-Trespasser. The Inquisitor has moved back to the Free Marches and works as a First of the Keeper - meaning that while the Keeper is absent, he fulfills his duties - and Dorian is in Tevinter.   
> The meaning of the words are at the end of the chapter! I promise that the rest of chapters won't be so sad.

 Vaesar didn't feel the disturbance coming from the entrance of the camp until his Taniel approached him with knitted eyebrows.

"What's going on?" he asked in elven.

"A group of _sehmlen_ from the north has gotten close to the camp." He handed a piece of paper. "The hunters have held them back and they asked me to give you this letter... I don't understand the language."

"It's in the common language."

"What does it say, _lethallin_?"

"I hereby, Keeper Istimaethoriel, authorise Dorian..." Vaesar stopped reading out loud but his eyes run quickly through the letter twice and then, he stood up and faced the hunters. "Where are they?"

"Not far from here, _hahren_. One of them claims to know you and he handed that letter."

"Guide me to him. My horse!"

Taniel guided his brother's horse to him as fast as he could. He never asked to use his horse, the one he brought from Ferelden, only when important events asked for it.

He mounted and followed the group of men to a forest. Dorian greeted cheerfully: " _Andaran atish’an_ , amatus!"

* * *

 "I must tell you I expected a friendlier welcome, amatus. You know that I don't like whining–"  
"Dorian? Whining? Perish the thought!"

"– _but_ I feel that I have the right to do so. Since you are so charming I thought that the rest of your clan would be the same."

"It is your first time in a northern Dalish camp. You can complain all you want, _ma vhenan_."

Dorian squeezed Vaesar's hand while he looked fondly into his eyes. He had become older and wiser than any of the Inquisition's members. Dorian wondered if it was because he was the First, basically the Keeper, since the official Keeper barely visited the Camp because he was busy in Wycome. Again, Vaesar found himself in the position of the leader, having to take care of all the clan and guiding them. His shoulders suffered the weight of responsabilty yet again.

"It is strange to think that we have seen each other only twice since the Exalted Council's business ended. You don't take much care of your appearance though. Is it because you don't have anyone to impress, such as me?"

Vaesar chuckled and felt rusty doing it. "Maybe that's the reason Dorian. But I am impressive as it is, being an ex-Inquisitor and the First of my clan. I don't need the looks"

"You do! You never know when I will visit you and you need to astonish me."

"Don't I? You never saw me in Dalish clothes before. The last time we met was in Kirkwall and the first time _after_ the Council it was in Antiva."

"You are only wearing green pants, amatus."

"I thought you'd appreciate."

He did.

"You didn't say anything about my elven. I've improved, _emma lath_."

"And yet you don't teach me tevene. Magister Pavus will never let me visit Minrathous."

Dorian gulped. "You don't need to go there. Is not like you can, being so important."

"I wish I wasn't," he sighed.

"I know, amatus, I know."

Dorian stayed a pair of weeks in the Dalish camp. He accompained Vaesar to a short hunting trip into the forest and marveled at the ability of Vaesar to climb trees and throw his spear with only one arm - he wore a harness which reminded him of Iron Bull's on the armless shoulder. The rest of the days he asked to stay in the camp for he could not follow the hunters fast enough and he would only slow them down. Vaesar introduced him to his brother, who he had not met before, and to his old father, the current Herdmaster. He watched him narrate dalish legends to the little children sitting around the fire, ignoring their questions about his Inquisition life and Dorian himself. They slept together everynight but it wasn't like those first times in Skyhold, when they felt full of purpose and passion as if they had to enjoy because they could die the next day. Their encounters were melancholic and warm. _He doesn't want to get too close_ , Dorian thought. 

"I want to leave with you. Thelhen can be the Keeper. I've spoken about this with Varric when I went to Kirkwall two months ago and he agrees though he opined that we could settle there, since I have property in Kirkwall..."

"I can't leave Tevinter, amatus... Look at your people," Dorian added, glancing at the little children that were playing inside the clear stream in front of them, "I want this for Tevinter elves. I can't say I don't miss you more than anything and that I don't crave your touch every night, amatus. But-"

Vaesar put on a small smile and hugged a small girl that had come running to him and kissed her forehead when she hung up to his neck. "As you once said, how can I be less? Back in Skyhold and Haven, I missed my people and I missed the forest. Walking barefoot. Peace. But I wasn't lonely, you and our friends always held my back and I knew that my gods were real. No, I'm not going to find anyone because I love **you** , Dorian. I'll wait for the day when Tevinter can pay my years without you back."

* * *

 

"Dareth shiral, ma vhenan," he whispered.

"Endure for me. It won't be long, I promise."

Dorian's carriage dissapeared and Vaesar returned

**Author's Note:**

> Mala suledin nadas: Now you must endure.  
> Ma vhenan: My heart.  
> Shemlen: Human people.  
> Lethallin: Casual reference used for someone with whom one is familiar. Lethallin is used for males.  
> Andaran atish’an: Enter this place in peace. A formal elven greeting. Literally: "I dwell in this place, a place of peace."  
> Emma lath: My love.  
> Dareth shiral: Farewell.


End file.
